Next Generation Era: My Version
by The Fuchsia Sword
Summary: This fanfiction takes place in 2010. It is based off of Challen Evergreen's forum.
1. Alone

**This fanfiction takes place in 2010.**

**1:**

**Alone**

Twelve-year-old Kaziel Fawley was walking through Diagon Alley alone. It wasn't as if he didn't have parents. They just couldn't be here at present because they were working, so they had allowed him to come alone via floo powder to get his textbooks and school supplies. It was easy enough as he'd done this before. This would be his second year at Hogwarts.

Kaziel was tall and lean without looking emaciated. He had floppy brown hair that liked to fall into his face, but he rarely brushed it out of the way unless he had a real reason to. His brown eyes were often mistaken as black as they were so very dark, but the only time he's ever scared anyone because of them is when he became angry, which really didn't happen often.

He had just arrived and was taking the time to look around some. He was just as fascinated by Diagon Alley as he'd been the first time he'd come here. Though to be honest, he was also looking for his friends. He had actually been lucky enough his first year to gain five close friends – the heir of the Malfoy family, the daughter of Severus Snape, the Bradford twins, and a girl that went by the name of Denyara Kent. He was especially looking for Eileen Snape. He had been entranced by her on first meeting her.

"Kaz!" he suddenly heard a girl call out to him.

Kaziel turned quickly, hoping it was Eileen, but knew it wasn't as soon as the girl took his arm. Eileen didn't like physical contact much. It was just Denyara. "Hey, Deni. Have you seen the others yet?" He attempted to ask the question casually; unfortunately, Denyara had always been just too intuitive.

Denyara, or Deni, as she was known by the few people she interacted with in school, was a girl who floated around in the background, never really making herself known by action or deed. She had straight brown hair that was normally thrown up in a messy bun as she rarely took the time to do anything with it, and blue eyes that weren't all that noticeable behind a pair of thin, black, square framed glasses. She had an underweight frame.

She gave him a teasing knowing look. "You mean have I seen _Eileen_ yet?" she asked in a drawling voice. Kaziel couldn't help reddening. "No. I haven't seen anyone yet."

He decided to get her back. "Not even a certain Bradford?" Now she was the one who reddened. "Not very fun to get teased, is it?"

Denyara slapped his arm lightly. "You aren't supposed to tease me back."

Kaziel chuckled and pulled out his list to look it over. He froze as he realized it was all new books that he didn't recognize the titles of. He sighed heavily. He really hoped he wouldn't have to go through getting lost every year. That would suck.

Denyara noticed his mood and smiled. "I've already got my books," she told him. "I was actually just heading back home when I spotted you. Need some help?"

Kaziel perked up, grinning. "Yes, please," he responded. "The last time I was in Diagon Alley I got lost after running off and got in loads of trouble."

Denyara released his arm and started to walk off. "Trouble is my middle name. Come along then." She gave him a smile. "Perhaps I'll take you on the Kent Grand Tour, if you're lucky." She paused when she realized he'd stopped. "Kaz? What is it?"

Kaziel was looking down the bad part of Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley. He had been forbidden to go down there, but he was alone now and curious. Most in his house of Slytherin had a tendency to shop down there. It was rumored to sell a lot of Dark Magic books and items. He moved to go down there. He just wanted to take a look.

Denyara stopped him and steered him away. "Are you crazy? Not even I'm into that much trouble. That place has a lot of bad wizards and witches in it."

Kaziel looked over at her. "You're just scared. You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters are gone." He shrugged. "There's no one to be afraid of now."

Denyara scoffed at that. "Why are you still calling him You-Know-Who then? He died the year we were born. I'm pretty sure that you can call him by his name now. Voldemort." She ignored the people around them who still cringed. "That is still funny to do."

Kaziel gave her a look. He supposed that it was pretty funny though. The last Dark Lord had only been gone twelve years though. As he was once gone longer even than that and still came back, it was no wonder some were still afraid. He honestly wasn't afraid of saying the name Voldemort, he just didn't like scaring people.

They walked around and got all of his school books and supplies. Afterwards, they stopped somewhere to eat. They were both pretty much stalling, him to be able to see Eileen, and her to be able to see the male Bradford twin. He supposed that it was bad that neither of them was keeping a lookout for their other two friends, at least not as much, but they were most likely keeping an eye out for each other. He couldn't help snickering.

"What's so funny?" Denyara asked him as she ate her burger.

Kaziel ate his slice of pizza and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing."

Their group had a strange and sometimes complicated dynamic. The Malfoy heir, Tempest, and the female Bradford twin, Marianna, very obviously liked each other. He liked Eileen, but she and Denyara both liked the male Bradford twin, Marcus. That caused him to pine, Denyara and Eileen to often fight over Marcus, and Marcus himself was pretty much oblivious to the two girls' attention.

At least Kaziel himself knew who he liked. Not that he'd ever tell Eileen. It wouldn't matter if he did anyway. She'd never give him the time of day with Marcus around. But Marcus was his friend. If he got the girl, so be it. He would have to settle for being friends with her.

That didn't mean, of course, that he wasn't rooting for Denyara to get the guy. He knew he should want Eileen to be happy, and he did, he just wished she could be happy with him. If she ended up finding happiness with Marcus though, he'd be happy for her. He wondered of Denyara thought of her situation in the same way. Probably not. Girls were weird like that.

"We're weird like what?" Denyara suddenly asked, her eyes narrowing.

Kaziel froze. Crap. "How much of that thought did I say out loud?" If he'd said the whole thing….

Denyara's eyes narrowed even more. "All you said was, 'Girls were weird like that.'"

Kaziel sighed in relief. "Oh, good," he responded. He ignored Denyara's slight growl as he looked over her shoulder and suddenly brightened, smiling and waving. "Hey, guys!"

He'd just seen the Bradfords with Tempest Malfoy.


	2. The New Slytherin Gang

**This fanfiction takes place in 2010.**

**Tempest's Appearance: . **

**2:**

**The New Slytherin Gang**

Twelve-year-old Tempest Draco Malfoy woke up as early as he always did, which was pretty early on a normal day, let alone one where he had things to do. He got out of bed and went to his bedroom door, easing it open slowly and looking around the hallway. It was still dark in the mansion, which meant that his mother, middle brother and sister were definitely still asleep, and his father may or may not have been up. His youngest brother, Leo Dante Malfoy, was nearly always up before him and had a creepy habit of never turning on a light if he could help it, which meant that more often than not, the little twerp jumped out of the shadows at him, though Leo didn't so much jump out as appear out of nowhere. His paternal grandparents lived with them too, but his Grandpa Lucius was most likely already at work, and his Grandma Cissy was most likely up but in bed, as she'd taken ill a few years ago.

Tempest went back into his room as he closed the door. He got some clothes from his closet and drawers then went to his bathroom. Nearly all the rooms in the Malfoy Manor were huge and had their own bathroom. That was probably one of the reasons that Leo woke up so early. Leo shared a room with his twin sister, Titania Emeralde Elizabeth Malfoy, who already took forever in the bathroom even though she was only nine-years-old. It wasn't that the twins couldn't have their own room, as their father had told them they could at any time; they were just content for now sharing a room.

Tempest showered and dressed, then brushed his hair and teeth. After he'd gotten ready, he pocketed the list he'd gotten by owl and stepped out of his room, closing his door back. He went to his parents' room first and knocked.

"It's open!" he heard his father call out.

Tempest opened the door and looked around. His father was awake and sitting in one of his bedroom chairs reading a book. He was dressed and ready it looked like. Tempest didn't see his mother though. He looked at his father. "Where's Mother?"

His father pointed at his bathroom door, which was closed, but had light showing around it. "Bathroom, getting ready," he answered. "I woke her up as soon as I was finished. Wake your siblings and have them get ready."

Tempest nodded. "You know Leo is most likely already up," he responded before closing the door and going to his middle brother's room next. He didn't bother attempting to knock. The boy slept like the dead. He went inside the room and over to the bed, shaking his brother to get him to wake up. "Scorpius! Wake up! We have to go to Diagon Alley today!"

Ten-year-old Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy just continued to sleep, not responding at all. The sad part was that he most likely was not faking. Tempest rolled his eyes, grabbed his brother, and pulled him out of bed, dropping him on the ground. That immediately woke him up.

"Ouch!" Scorpius complained. He looked up at him and groaned. "Tempest! You couldn't just shake me awake like a normal person?"

Tempest just gave him a dry look. "Get up," he told him. "We have to go to Diagon Alley for my stuff for school." He would be starting his second year soon. "And I suggest you learn to wake up early, Scorp. Next year you'll be going to Hogwarts yourself."

Scorpius laughed as he stood up. "Yeah, I'll outdo you in everything."

Tempest flicked Scorpius's forehead. "You wish." He smiled. "If you hurry up and get dressed, I'll teach you some more wand movements later." He couldn't teach Scorpius actual magic, because he couldn't do magic outside of school, but if he knew the wand movements, he'd get the actual spells easily when he started Hogwarts himself.

Scorpius rushed to get ready at his words and Tempest left, going to his youngest siblings' room next. He went to knock on the door and jumped as Leo appeared right next to him, eating a bowl of cereal. His nine-year-old younger brother didn't even look smug or amused at his jump; he just seemed to take it in for a moment.

Unlike him and Scorpius, Leo had inherited the dark hair of their mother Astoria, and liked to keep it so it sat rather shaggy-like and brushed into his eyes. He liked the messy look without it being actually _long_. He also shared the shockingly green Greengrass eyes with their mother, but with a hint of grey from his father.

Tempest sighed slowly and looked at Leo. "You really need to stop doing that." Leo just shrugged at that. "What are you doing anyway? It is beyond me how you eat a giant bowl of cereal _and _Mother's breakfast. You're only nine-years-old, for Merlin's sake. But at least you're already ready."

Leo didn't respond to any of that, just raised an eyebrow. That was another creepy habit of his. Leo didn't usually speak unless spoken to first, but it was out of not feeling the need to rather than subservience. If you did speak to him first, he may or may not answer you, depending on what you said. According to Leo himself, he only responded to "nontrivial" things, or if he found the person speaking particularly interesting. Insults he responded to with mocking or sarcasm, and responded to mocking and sarcasm with something dramatic. If he spoke without being spoken to first, it was usually because he found that something needed to be said or really wanted to talk to you. He also had a habit of making everything he said sound uber-important.

Leo ate some more of his cereal before he actually decided to say something. "You shouldn't wake her up," he said. "You know she doesn't like being woken up."

See? That sounded uber-important because he was saying in it a cultured voice that even put their Grandpa Lucius's to shame. Tempest just looked at him a moment before knocking on the door.

"I'm _trying _to sleep," Titania snapped from the other side of the door.

Tempest sighed and went in to wake her up, closing the door back. When he eventually came back out, he looked a bit more ruffled. He looked at Leo, who was still there and looking him over in a way that screamed "I-told-you-so" as he ate some more cereal.

Tempest gave him a look before walking away without a word.

**XXX**

Tempest, his parents, and his brothers waited near the fireplace until Titania appeared out of the floo and sneezed in what had to be the daintiest way ever. It was weird that no matter what the youngest female Malfoy did or said, they always found it adorable. Even Leo seemed to only normally speak to her out of the five of them. Tempest found it funny though how Leo almost never spoke to Scorpius.

Like Leo, Titania didn't inherit the usual shade of blonde associated with the Malfoy family, but the dark hair of their mother. While it wasn't exactly curly, it did have a bit of body and life to it, but she usually maintained it well and kept it in a loose braid over her shoulder, except in some cases where she put it back. Her eyes, however, were gray like her father's rather than the Greengrass color. She wasn't particularly tall or short, but rather a comfortable average height. As far as features, she had inherited a bit of a mixture between their parents.

His father waved them all to follow after taking the list from Tempest and looking it over. "Your mother and I will get your books, Temp. Go on ahead and get your new uniform. Take Scorpius. Come along, Tania. We'll meet back up at the broom shop." As Tania went over to take her mother's hand, his father addressed Leo. "Which group are you going with Leo?"

"I already read all the books when we came here last year," Leo responded as if that answered their father. When he realized they were still waiting for an answer, he clarified, "I'll go with Tempest." Their father nodded.

Their mother smiled and hugged Tempest. "I can't wait to see you in your new uniform," she told him.

Tempest stiffened at the contact. "Mother! I told you! You can't hug me in public anymore! I'm twelve-years-old!" He pulled away from the hug.

Their mother waved him off. "Well, I'm still your mother. That gives me hugging rights." She hugged Scorpius. "Be good. And pay attention. We'll have to get your stuff next year." Scorpius nodded and she turned to Leo, pausing. "Can I please have a hug, dear?"

Leo sighed. "Only for a moment." She hugged him quickly and kissed his cheek as she pulled back. "Mother! I said you could have a hug, not a kiss." He pulled away.

"Well, I didn't ask," she responded with a smile. "Listen to your brothers. And don't run off like you did last time. You scared the hell out of us." Leo rolled his eyes.

Tempest spared his brothers and went off with them, making sure that they both stayed in front of him so he could keep an eye on them. He got fitted into his new uniform after telling the store owner that he was in Slytherin House. Afterwards, he took them over to the broom shop to wait for their parents and Tania. Leo was nearly always calm and collected. The only time he wasn't was when he was pissed, which didn't happen often, thank Salazar, because he was frickin' scary when he was. So he was easy to manage. Scorpius, however, put him near the end of his rope by the time they arrived at the broom shop. Leo actually took pity on him and wrangled Scorpius himself, which was quite the sight as Leo was younger, but Scorpius didn't dare go against him.

Their parents eventually showed up with Tania, who was eating candy out of a bag. She let go of her mother's hand and went over to Leo, offering him some of the candy. Leo checked which it was before taking some. Leo had never liked sweets, but he did like sour candy, which is what she had. His father bought Tempest the best broom and they left the shop.

Tempest paused as they walked out of the shop when he saw two of his five friends, the Bradford twins. He pointed them out to his family. "Those are two of my friends from school. I have three others too. All in Slytherin."

His mother looked amused and nudged his father. "Looks like Hogwarts has a new Slytherin gang," she said to him. His father smiled at that slyly with a little pride.

Leo looked at the Bradfords and looked from them to Scorpius as if expecting something. Scorpius didn't disappoint him. "Is that the girl you have a crush on?" Scorpius asked Tempest, making Titania laugh.

"Shut it," Tempest told Scorpius before waving over the Bradfords and they walked over. He did like Marianna Bradford like that, but he didn't want her to know that yet. "Hey, guys," he said to them. He nodded to their bags. "Got everything?"

Marcus Bradford shook his head. "Just our new uniforms," he responded. "We still need our new brooms." Marianna gave him a look. "What?"

Marianna shook her head with a laugh. "We also need our new books for Second Year," she told Tempest. "Marcus is procrastinating on that part."

Tempest smirked. "I procrastinate on that part. By the way, this is my family." He pointed everyone out. "This is my mum and dad, Draco and Astoria. This is my younger brother, Scorpius, who will be going to Hogwarts himself next year. And these are my youngest siblings, Leo and Titania. They're twins."

"Call me Dante," Leo told the Bradfords. "It's my middle name."

The Bradfords nodded to everyone politely. Tempest was glad that they didn't bring up his father's past. Nearly everyone knew that his father had once been a Death Eater.  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Marianna told them. "I'm Marianna Bradford, and this is my twin brother, Marcus."

Marcus nodded again. "Pleasure."

"Likewise," his family all said.

"We've just finished our shopping," Tempest told his friends. He looked at his parents. "Can I hang out with them until they're done? Then I'll floo back home?"

His parents exchanged a look and his father nodded. His mother shrugged and handed him the floo powder, taking the bag that held his uniform. "Be safe, Tempest." They left with his siblings.

Tempest went into the broom shop with them and spoke with them as they got their new brooms. As they walked to get the books next, Tempest paused when he noticed people waving and calling out to them. It was two of their other friends. He pointed them out to Marianna and Marcus.

"It's Denyara and Kaziel," Tempest stated. Tempest and Marianna chuckled when Denyara smiled at the sight of Marcus. Marcus just frowned at them, oblivious. They went over to Denyara Kent and Kaziel Fawley. "Hey." He noticed that they'd been eating. "If you guys are done, you should hang with us for a bit. Marianna and Marcus still need to get their books."

Denyara nodded and stood. "Sure. We're stalling anyway." She slid a smile over to Kaziel. "Kaz is waiting for our Ms. Snape."

Kaziel stood quickly and shushed her. "Be quiet," he told her. He nodded over to someone with a smile and a wave. "Here she comes."

They all looked over to see Eileen Snape with who they assumed was her family.


	3. Family

**This fanfiction takes place in 2010. **

**Serana is played by Alice Evans.**

**3:**

**Family**

_Eileen Severus Snape was dreaming. She had no idea where she was in the dream, only that she didn't care. She had dreams like these every now and then. Before last year they had been infrequent, but they had become more common._

_The area always seemed to change, but she could only see vague shapes anyway. The entire place was always covered in clouds or mist. It always felt utterly peaceful. What did she like most about it? Her father was always here. It was almost as if he'd been waiting for her to visit again._

"_I was gone longer this time," Eileen said to him. She was sitting on what appeared to be a park bench. It wasn't cold or hot here, but a comfortable temperature between the two. There were no smells, no sound but their voices and footsteps, and the rustling of his robes._

_She heard as he moved over and sat beside her. "No," her father said to her. "I was. I shouldn't keep coming here. But I can never stay away for too long."_

_Eileen turned to him. He was as she always saw him. They looked a lot alike. Though she had the build that her mother had at her age, she had her father's hair, though hers was waist-length, and she also had his eyes. The mix of her parents' skin tone had given her an alabaster-white skin tone. She resembled her mother in actual facial features, though did have enough of her father in her to leave no doubt that they were related. Her father was wearing the black wizarding robes that her mother had told her he'd been known for in life. "But are you really here? And where is here?"_

_He smiled a little. "It changes for me too." He seemed to think a moment. "I may or may not really be here. But if I am, I would imagine it is a place where the living and the dead can converse."_

_Eileen shook her head at the word "dead". It seemed to ruin the peace of the place. She just wanted this to be real, for him to really be here. "Do you appear to Mum too?"_

_He seemed to withdraw into himself. "My time with your mother is long past unfortunately." He gave her a very serious look. "You need to be there for her."_

_Eileen nodded. Whether this was real or not, in life it was just the two of them – her and her mother, for as long as she could remember. She didn't want to think about that now. Not here. She smiled. "I'm going for my second year of Hogwarts soon. It's like a second home."_

"_Friends can make it so," he responded, seemingly from experience._

_Eileen nodded. "But I'm afraid," she admitted to him. "One of my friends…. I see him as more than a friend…." She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure he likes someone else though."_

_He nodded slowly, seeming to be remembering something. "If he does, you should look elsewhere. You may be meant for someone else. And while you're pining for this one person, you may be losing time with the one you're meant for."_

_Eileen nodded. She tensed when she heard her mother calling her suddenly. "I don't want to leave yet. I don't want to leave you here alone."_

_He shook his head sadly. "You don't want me to leave you alone…." He corrected her. "But I will never do that." He cupped her cheek._

_Eileen leaned her cheek into his hand and cried suddenly. "I can't feel you…."_

Eileen woke with a start as her mother called her again. She sighed and wiped away the tears that were still on her cheeks. She swallowed back the tears in her throat and called back to her mother, "I'm up, Mom!" She didn't want her mother to know about the dreams or that she'd been crying.

"Get ready or we're going to be late!" her mother called back to her. Eileen remembered then. They were going to go to Diagon Alley with her cousins, the Brightons, to get her's and Katherina's school things.

"Alright!" she called back. She grabbed some clothes before showering and dressing quickly. She also brushed her hair and her teeth. She then went downstairs to her mother and sat at the kitchen table. "Sorry."

Her mother, Serana Snape, smiled at her and shook her head. "You must have been having good dreams." She frowned when Eileen looked away. "Did I say something wrong?"

Eileen shook her head quickly as her mother finished cooking breakfast, made them both plates, and put Eileen's down first before sitting herself to eat. "No, it was a good dream. A very good dream. I was just… sorry to wake up." She started on her breakfast.

Her mother nodded. "Well, my father always said that if you want the same good dream again, to think about it right before you go to sleep."

Eileen started to ask something about her own father but thought better of it. She didn't want to make her mother sad. She ate some more before asking, "Mum, what happened to yours and Dad's families?"

Her mother froze at the question and stood as she finished her food. As she washed up, she responded, "The Lovegoods are mostly all gone. Except in another branch, there is still Xenophilius, Luna, the Scamanders she married into, and her children. The Princes died in the war, as did my mother and brother. Your paternal grandparents died of natural causes though."

Eileen listened to this before finishing up. After they were done cleaning up, they flooed to Diagon Alley and went to where they were supposed to meet the Brightons. The Brightons showed up soon enough – Octavius, Samira, and their children, Katherina and Adrian. Katherina was a year younger than her and would be starting Hogwarts this year. Adrian was only eight-years-old.

Octavius was tall and muscular due to being an Auror, though he did have more of a Seeker's build, and his features were sharp and aristocratic. He also had several scars in addition to faded burn scars on his back from many, many duels he'd been in-including a thin scar that stretched across his right cheekbone and a few that ran up his left arm. His hair was black with a light wave, and he wore it long enough to brush the collar of his shirt; however, he usually took to pulling it back into a short, loose ponytail to keep it out of his face if he feels he would get into a duel. His eyes were the unique Brighton brand of light blue.

Samira was also tall, but beside her husband and family, she looked quite short and the rest of the family - other than her daughter, who was the only one shorter than her - did not let her forget it. Her hair was black and long, but she rarely keeps it up. Instead it tended to curl around uncontrollably. Her eyes were purple. She had ivory skin and high cheekbones.

Kat was a mini version of her mother, but with her father's brilliant blue eyes – which were positively striking with her black hair and ivory complexion. She has the perfect seeker build, lean and small. Her hair curled messily down to her lower back and she usually held it back in a ribbon most days, only letting the pieces near her face stay loose. Of course, her hair rarely stays contained for very long, and she doesn't usually try to trap it after it's escaped. The only time this doesn't apply is during games or Magical Creatures class. She has the same high cheekbones and stubborn chin as her mother. One other thing she inherited from her father and Aunt Ophelia was the strange little bump and slight crook to the elegant little nose her mum gave her.

Like his parents, Adrian had black hair that takes more after his mother in its curl than his father. He did, however, inherit his mother's violet eyes along with his father's light crook in the nose. However, he inherited his mother's high cheekbones and skin tone. Instead of being either tall or short, he's pretty much average for his age and has a Seeker's build much like his father.

She hugged Octavius and Samira, who she usually just called Mira. Then she spoke to Katherina and Adrian as she let the adults talk. She looked at Katherina. "You'll love Hogwarts, Kat," Eileen said to her. "Everyone sees it as a second home. I'll bet you make friends easily. What House are you hoping for?"

Eileen herself had hoped for either Slytherin or Ravenclaw since those were the Houses her parents had been in. She had gotten into Slytherin House. Her mother had been proud that she'd gotten into her father's house, and apparently she'd spent more time in Slytherin House herself despite being a Ravenclaw. Eileen could guess why.

"Slytherin," Katherina responded to her. "Mum and Dad were in that House, plus you are too, so…. But I wouldn't mind the other Houses. I would just rather be in Slytherin."

Eileen nodded. She could see Kat in Slytherin. "Don't listen to the people who say all Slytherins are bad either. I love it. I've already made five really good friends. I'll introduce you when we get to Hogwarts if we don't see them here." She thought a moment. "Some Slytherins are bad though, but the other Houses have bad kids too, even Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

Katherina nodded and rolled her eyes. "That's what I thought too. It's not the House, it's the person."

Eileen smirked at her words. "Very wise." She looked over at Octavius and Mira. "I think you may have a Ravenclaw here."

"Salvatore will be proud," Mira said back, causing Octavius to laugh before they went back to talking with her mother.

"I want to be in Slytherin too," Adrian said to them.

Katherina scoffed at that. "You're sneaky enough," she said to her brother. She looked at Eileen. "No matter what I do to keep him out, he still finds _some_ way into my room."

Adrian laughed at that. "That because you're not sneaky enough," he said back. "Pretty sure you're a Gryffindor. You're too straightforward and not really smart enough for Ravenclaw."

Katherina went at him playfully. "I'll show you straightforward." Adrian started to run.

Her father gave a loud whistle. "Enough, you two," he chuckled. "While you three were busy talking, we got all your stuff. Let's walk around a bit though." Everyone nodded.

While they were walking around, there had only been one strange incident. No one else besides Octavius seemed to notice, but Eileen had enough of her father in her to be able to tell that they were being followed after the incident. They didn't see or hear anyone, they just… sensed someone. Neither of them mentioned it. It wasn't like they were being attacked and they were pretty sure who it was.

Eileen eventually spotted five people and got everyone to hold up. She nodded over to the five people. "My friends are over there. I want to introduce you all." The others followed her over. "Hey, guys. What's up? I wanted to introduce you to my family." She pointed everyone out. "This is my mother, Serana. And these are my cousins, the Brightons - Octavius, Samira, Katherina and Adrian." She pointed out her friends next. "These are my friends, Marcus and Marianna Bradford, Kaziel Fawley, Denyara Kent and Tempest Malfoy."

Octavius raised an eyebrow at the last name. "Malfoy? You related to Lucius and Draco Malfoy?" Her mother sensed trouble coming as Octavius was an Auror.

Tempest nodded defensively. "They're my grandfather and father."

Serana clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "While I generally don't like Death Eaters because of what happened to my husband, I was one, Severus was one, and I know Lucius and Draco." She looked at Tempest. "Your grandfather was a good friend to me and my husband, and my husband cared about your father a lot. It was nice to meet you. Please give my regards to your father and grandfather." Tempest nodded and she looked at the others. "Why don't we go to your place, Tavius?" She looked at her daughter. "If you wish to stay behind with your friends for a while, feel free to, and you can floo back home when you're done and message me when you get there if I'm not back."

Eileen nodded, thankful that disaster had been avoided. "Thank you, Mum." Her mother nodded and gave Octavius and Mira a pointed look.

Octavius was frozen for a while before giving his wife a pointed look. Mira nodded and took her son's hand, Apparating home. Octavius held out a hand. "Come on, Kat." He looked at her when she didn't move. "Katherina?"

Eileen looked over and followed Kat's gaze to see she was holding eye contact with a boy most likely Kat's own age that she had never seen before. "You know him?" she asked her cousin.

"No," Katherina responded. She looked away from the boy when he broke eye contact first. "Sorry." She took her father's hand and he teleported the two of them away to their home. Her mother was the last to go.

Eileen and her friends remained silent until Kaziel broke the silence by saying, "Well, that was eventful." Eileen laughed at that, making him smile. Pretty soon they were all laughing.

Hogwarts may give her a second home, but her friends gave her a second family.


	4. The Next Generation of Potters

**This chapter takes place in 2010.**

**Jacen's Appearance: . /tumblr_luybvkOxkz1r6gi3no1_ **

**4: **

**The Next Generation of Potters**

Harry Potter was awake already but still in bed. He knew he should get up. His oldest child was going to be going to his first year of Hogwarts this year. It was one of the proudest moments of his life. Or at least when he actually went it would be. First they would need to go to Diagon Alley to get his things for school, which they were going to do today, if Harry and Ginny would ever get out of bed.

At the moment though, they were lying in bed, kissing. That was all they were doing, but it was enough. He loved waking up like this, loved her. After losing his parents, ten years of the Dursleys, and seven more years of dealing with Voldemort and his followers, not to mention the years afterward catching the leftover Death Eaters after Voldemort's final demise, it was nice to have an actual life. He even had a large family now, with a wife and three children, and Ginny's family adding to his. He'd even made up with his Aunt Petunia and Dudley, also giving him Dudley's children to add to the lot.

They paused in their kissing when someone knocked on the door. Ginny smiled at him as she pulled back. "We should probably get that," she said to him.

Harry just gave her a look. "I'm not getting up yet," he refused, causing her to smile even more. "Come in!" They always kept the door unlocked, just in case something happened, due to Harry's paranoia, but the kids knew to knock unless there was an emergency.

The door opened and eight-year-old Jacen came inside the room. He was already dressed, except for his shoes. Jacen wasn't their son, but they treated him like it. Jacen was actually a Dursley, one of Dudley's two children, but he'd been living with them for the past seven years due to Jacen turning out to be a Muggleborn wizard. Dudley hadn't known what to do with a wizard son, and had asked Harry to raise him instead. Harry had agreed. Dudley and his wife, Jane, still visited though.

"Are you two kissing?" Jacen asked them. "Cause that would be gross." He was definitely Dudley's son. He had had the same voice at that age. But with Jacen it was actually endearing. Jacen wasn't a bad kid, though he did get in trouble often, usual kid stuff though, except for one incident.

The incident had involved Jacen sending a couple of Muggles to an asylum. That had caused extreme trouble with the Ministry that had nearly caused Jacen to be forbidden to go to Hogwarts. Harry had been able to fix things as apparently Jacen had hurt the Muggles accidentally and in self-defense. The Muggles had been attempting to hurt Jacen and Lily due to seeing them use magic.

Harry motioned Jacen over to them. "Come on," he told the small boy. Jacen ran over and jumped onto the bed, lying between them. "Are you going to be good today? You promise?"

Jacen seemed to think about it. "Okay," he finally said. "I still don't want James to leave though." He had been attempting to sabotage Harry's son going to Hogwarts ever since James Sirius Potter had gotten his letter, but they'd spoken to him about it and he'd agreed to stop.

"I know," Ginny told him, hugging him. Even she treated Jacen like her own son. "But it won't be the last time you see him, you know." She looked at Harry suddenly. "I got the shower first." She got up, grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Jacen looked at Harry. "Lily's already dressed too. She's waking up Albus and James." He was pretty close with Harry's youngest children, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. Ironically, James was the only one Jacen didn't get along with, though they did have their moments.

Lily herself looked into the room then, seeming to be looking for Jacen. She was only a year older than him. "Albus is up and dressed," she told her father, but gave Jacen a secretive look.

Jacen got up immediately and ran to her. Harry stopped them before they could run off. "Hold up," he told them, causing them to pause. "What's going on?"

Lily seemed about to tell him, but Jacen covered her mouth with his hand playfully. "Top secret mission," Jacen told Harry. "Afraid you can't know. _Yet_." He and Lily ran off, laughing.

Harry shook his head. Jacen, Albus and Lily had formed a trio of sorts. That was a very dangerous combination. But who was he to judge? He, Ron and Hermione had gotten up to so much trouble back in the day it'd been ridiculous.

After Ginny finished in the bathroom, Harry went in himself. Once they were done, they went downstairs to see the kids all in the kitchen. They smiled when they realized that Jacen, Lily and Albus had apparently made James breakfast and was serving it to him. Albus was ten, so he'd be going to Hogwarts next year. When Albus and Lily went off to Hogwarts too, it was likely to be even worse for Jacen.

Ginny gave Jacen, Lily and Albus a look. "You three do know that you probably should have made him breakfast the day he has to take the train, right?" she said to them.

"We are," Jacen said, surprising James. James was the only one sitting as they served him breakfast. "But that would be his going away breakfast. This is his 'sorry I tried to sabotage you' breakfast."

James looked at his breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. "Okay, you're forgiven, you little squirt," he told him. "Thank you. All of you."

Albus held up his hands as he, Jacen and Lily just grabbed bowls of cereal. "It was Jacen's idea," he told James. "We just agreed to help him out."

"Yeah," Lily put in. "We don't like you that much." She gave him a smile though.

Jacen looked at James as the three of them sat down. "Neither do I," he claimed. "I'm just used to having you around. I'm planning to raid your stuff when you leave." James shook his head and just ate.

Harry and Ginny just smiled as they watched the kids, not wanting to interrupt them. They ate their breakfast afterward, then they all flooed to Diagon Alley. The kids were actually getting along, but with a lot of teasing, all throughout their time in Diagon Alley. Nothing really eventful happened till after they'd gotten all of James's stuff.

The only thing left to get was James's pet. He apparently just wanted an owl. They decided to stop off for something to eat first though. While waiting in a long line, James seemed to get extremely distracted. Harry and Ginny didn't notice this till they heard the others point it out.

Albus was the first to notice. "James likes a girl, James likes a girl," he said in a sing-song voice. "I really hope I never get moon eyes like that."

Harry and Ginny frowned and looked over to see what was going on. James was indeed holding stares with a girl. She looked to be about his age too, and seemed as interested in him as he was in her. Harry got somewhat distracted himself when he noticed one of the boys with the girl, definitely a Malfoy.

"I think it's cute," Lily told Albus sternly. He just stuck his tongue out at her teasingly.

Jacen raised an eyebrow as he watched. "Oh, yeah, it's cute," he said in a teasing tone. "I can see it now. James and this girl fawn over each other, and end up getting married, and having babies, one of these a boy that inherits James's moon eyes."

James broke eye contact with the girl to glare at Jacen. "You better stop," he told him. "I don't like her anyway. She's probably…." He trailed off as he turned back to where the girl had been. "She's gone…."

They all looked to see the girl was indeed gone, along with a few others. "She most likely Apparated home with her family," Harry told James. "You'll probably see her at Hogwarts."

They all turned their backs when it was finally their turn in line, giving their orders. "What would you like to eat, James?" He smirked when there was no answer. "If that girl is back, stare at her after you get your—"

"Daddy, James is gone," Lily suddenly told them.

Everyone spun around when they noticed that James was indeed gone. They looked around but didn't see him. "James!" Ginny called out, worried when he didn't call back to her. She looked at Lily, Albus and Jacen. "Where did he go?"

None of them could answer as they hadn't seen him leave.


	5. Friends

**This fanfiction takes place in 2010.**

**Ariana Silas's Appearance: . /_cb20081112191736/twilightsaga/images/a/a3/Twilig ht_(film)_ **

**Mordred Silas's Appearance: **

**5:**

**Friends**

Eleven-year-old Mordred Merlin Silas had Apparated with his mother, Ariana, to Knockturn Alley to get his stuff for school. He wasn't sure how he felt about starting Hogwarts this year. He already knew plenty of magic as his mother had taught him everything he'd need to know to become a Dark Wizard since he was four-years-old. He wasn't used to socializing with people either, and he didn't like being around others. The only times he'd been around other people was when his mother had taken him on trips constantly, or was training him. He hated the training as well. His mother usually forced him to hurt, torture or kill someone during training. He had never liked hurting people and had only done so when she'd forced him to, because everything was worse on both him and the victim when he refused. He didn't even like hurting _animals_. He really needed to think about something else.

Maybe he should think about navigation. He looked around Knockturn Alley. His mother had left him alone here as soon as they'd arrived. She usually left him alone in dangerous situations to "prepare him", as she called it. She'd ordered him to get everything he'd need for school himself. There were two problems with that, though he had his list on him, and had it memorized already in case she did this, which she had. The first problem was that he had never been to Knockturn Alley and had no idea where to go. The first problem was made worse by the second problem – this place was full of at the least unsavory people, and at the worst, dark wizards and witches.

He wasn't so much scared as annoyed. He'd been in enough dangerous situations alone way too often, and he could fight off people if there was trouble, and his mother had not just taught him magic. He could also do wandless and nonverbal magic too, but it wouldn't do much against wizards and witches with wands. He looked around again before walking off. Better to act as if he belonged and not show fear. The second part of that was easy, but he doubted that he appeared to belong here as he was only eleven.

After having to get away from numerous people who attempted to mess with him, he seemed to emerge in a completely different place. It was a lot brighter than Knockturn Alley, and the people here _appeared _nicer. He took the time to sit on a bench nearby and examine the wounds he'd gotten in Knockturn Alley. He would mostly just be bruised, it seemed. He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead too. He couldn't use magic in front of all these people, as his mother had taught him all about the Ministry, so he'd have to wait till he got home.

"Are you alright?" He turned quickly to see a group of six people. He took note of all of them – three adults, three kids. Only one of the adults was a man. One of the kids was probably his age, while one of the others was older than him, and the last younger. The one who had spoken to him was one of the adult women. She pointed to her forehead. "You're hurt."

Mordred was pretty sure that was obvious as he could feel the blood from his cut seeping through his fingers. He only then realized he had a hand over the cut and removed it quickly, not wanting to show weakness. His mother had warned him that people would attempt to take advantage of any—His thought was cut off when the other woman suddenly came toward him, causing him to stand and move immediately.

The woman held her hands up in surrender. "I won't hurt you," she told him softly. "I'm a nurse, okay? I just want to help."

The kid that was older than him, a girl, stepped forward slightly. "Yeah. She's my mother and the best healer I know." Mordred still stood warily and the girl said, "My name is Eileen Snape." She pointed at the woman who had said she was a nurse. "This is my mother, Serana." She pointed at the other adults. "These are my cousins, Octavius and Samira Brighton." She pointed at the other kids last. "And these are their children, Katherina and Adrian Brighton." The small boy waved at him.

Mordred was looking at the other girl Eileen had pointed out – Katherina. She was really pretty. The word came out of nowhere in his thoughts. He had never thought that about anyone before. He watched her closely as she took Serana's purse and came over to him. She took out what appeared to be a cloth and pressed it to his cut gently. Despite her being gentle he tensed at the contact.

"We should stop the bleeding," Katherina explained to him. "Do you have a name? My father's side is all purebloods, so I do know some etiquette, and apparently it is bad manners if you do not give your own name when someone gives theirs." She spoke with amusement.

The teachings of his mother caused him to step away from her at her words. "Mordred," he finally spoke. She frowned. "That's my name. Mordred Silas. Mother says all purebloods are evil and shouldn't be trusted. That they—"

"Do you not have your own opinion?" Katherina asked him. Her words floored him. "Well? You must. Tell me your opinion on purebloods."

Mordred looked at her as he hid his shock. His own opinion…. For eleven years, his mother had taught him what to believe and what not to. But this girl made him think and change his perspectives. "I think Mother is wrong about a lot of things. It isn't about blood purity nonsense, or about power, but about how the wizard or witch uses their magic and knowledge."

Katherina smiled. "I think I like your opinion better than your mother's, no offense to your mother, of course." She handed him the cloth and some ointment from Serana's bag. "You should take care of your cut." She went back to her family and waved to him as she walked off with them.

Mordred stood still before following them secretly, staying to the shadows, unnoticed. He became worried about that girl, Katherina, when her family seemed to get into a near fight. He wasn't sure if it was one though, as he wasn't close enough to hear them. Katherina eventually left with her parents, brother, and Serana, leaving Eileen behind. He started to return to his shopping when he noticed a boy suddenly watching him and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Mordred gave a short gasp, more in shock and pain than fear, when he was suddenly yanked back into the shadows and thrown to the ground. He fell on the side where the cut was and winced before sitting up. He paused when he saw an obviously homeless kitten next to him. It was all white with green jewel-like eyes, and looked scrawny and hungry.

"_Look at me_," he heard someone say to him furiously. The woman's voice made his blood run cold. He turned to her slowly. It was his mother. "I told you to get your stuff in Knockturn Alley, did I not?" Mordred didn't answer and she just went on. "Instead, you come into _Diagon_ Alley, and spend all your time following an Auror's little wench of a daughter?"

Mordred realized she was speaking of Katherina and glared up at her. "_Do not call her that_," he snapped at his mother, shocking her. He had never spoken back to her before, but he was tired of being who she wanted him to be, and he felt oddly protective of Katherina. "She is better than you are."

Mordred still flinched though when his mother took out her wand. She pointed it at him. She never held back her spells for him, and no one would see what she did in these shadows. He picked up the kitten though, to make sure it wasn't caught in the crossfire.

"I would worry about yourself if I were you, you foolish child," she hissed at him. When he didn't respond to her, she merely said, "_Cru_-!"

"Stop!" someone suddenly yelled out. Mordred looked quickly to see it was the boy that had been watching him. "Leave him alone. And I'm pretty sure the curse you were about to use is _illegal_." His mother had frozen in rage. "Shall I call someone? My father is head of the Aurors. Perhaps you've heard of him. Harry Potter?"

Mordred gasped at the name, knowing it. Who didn't? He looked at the boy, who seemed his own age now that he focused on him. "_Don't_," he said to him. "She's my mother. She's all I have." His father had died before his birth, killed by a leftover Death Eater while on duty as an Auror, and the rest of his family had died in the war from what his mother had told him.

The boy paused at his words before sighing. "Then she should leave. And now." Mordred was surprised when his mother actually Apparated away. The boy went over and helped him up. "Are you alright? I'm James. James Potter."

Mordred actually accepted his help, trusting him, but only because he had risked getting hit by an Unforgivable for him. "That was very stupid," he said to him.

"Strange name you have there," James said back to him.

Mordred paused at his words in confusion, remembering what Katherina had said and rolling his eyes, though he obviously wasn't annoyed or angry, for some odd reason. "My _name_ is Mordred Silas. And that was still stupid."

James shrugged and smirked. "Oh, yes," he surprisingly agreed. "I do expect to end up a Gryffindor." He struck a dramatic pose that made Mordred give him an odd but amused look. "Brave of heart and fearless." He paused and whispered to Mordred, "I prefer 'fearless' to 'reckless'."

Mordred chuckled. "How about I label you as both?"

James struck another dramatic pose. "And what shall we label, Sir Mordred?" Mordred raised an eyebrow at the title. "We shall have to wait to know his House. He is as brave as a Gryffindor, as calculating as a Slytherin, as wise as a Ravenclaw, and as caring as a Hufflepuff."

Mordred seemed shocked at the last label. "Caring?" He had never seen himself as such. The things his mother made him do—

"Oh yes," James interrupted his thought. He motioned to the kitten he still held as explanation. "And what shall you name your fair familiar?" Mordred paused. He hadn't thought about keeping the kitten, but…. He looked at it. "What about Amity? It means 'friendship and harmony'. In honor of our new friendship."

Mordred paused and looked at James. "We're friends?" He honestly didn't mind the idea. He actually liked James. James nodded as if it was obvious. "Amity it is then."

James smirked. "Perfect." He noticed he didn't have any stuff. "I will buy you a carrier for Lady Amity as a friendship gift and show you where to buy your things for school." He shrugged. "My parents will kill me when I eventually get back. But reckless is one of my labels, is it not?"

Mordred laughed. "Maybe I should gain that label for being friends with you."

"No doubt," James responded as they headed off.

Mordred looked at his new kitten as they walked. Friends. Hogwarts was definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
